1. Field of Invention
The present invention is to provide a sawing device and more particularly to a sawing device which is attachable to regular electric drill so as to make use of the revolving power of electric drill to drive the front prolonged saw blade to make reciprocating motion to saw articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regular electric saw is normally to make use of a motor to drive a circular saw blade to rotate so as to perform sawing job, or to directly drive a ring-shaped saw to make a circular movement along a film-like locating plate to saw articles. Although conventional electric saws can provide good sawing effect, they normally are heavy and not convenient to operate. Further, regular electric saws are applicable for shearing purpose such as to cut trees or wooden materials. If to saw for a circular opening, one must have to use other tool to do the job. Therefore, regular electric saws are applicable only for specific occasions and not convenient for use in regular situations.
In view of said problems, the sawing device of the present invention is thus created to attach to regular electric drill for convenient operation to serve the people.